


Selected Notes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Embedded Images, Epistolary, Gen, Post-it Notes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Sourced from the upcoming Ghostbusters biography; a selection of communications from the Ghostbusters team before they became the heroines we know and love today.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/gifts).



> Chapter 1 is the image-heavy version. For a mobile-friendly/accessible version, check out the second chapter. ;)

...

...

 ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 


	2. Image-Free Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the accessible/mobile-friendly version of the story, describing each image from the previous chapter.

**Yelp Review for Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food:**

By Abby Y. 

**1 Star** I love their food. I'd love it better if it arrived quick enough to still be warm. I'd love it even more if my soup actually had more than one wonton in it on occasion. 

...

Subject: THIEF!!  
To: ayates@higginsinstitute.edu  
From: tshanks@higginsinstitute.edu

Yates,

If you do not return our equipment immediately, I will call the police and arrest you for theft! And I will sue you! You will not get away with this!

SSSUUUCCCKKK IIITTT!!!!!!!!!

Tom

Thomas Shanks  
Dean  
Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Scynce

...

Post-It: Abbs, Your wonton soup arrived, but you were on the phone with that guy. There were only 2 wontons in it, so I yelled at Bennie for you and sent it back. You're welcome. Erin 

...

Post-It: Erin, I finished reviewing your article for GhostNews.com. Edits in Pink. Abby 

...

Post-It: A man called. He said to suck it. 

...

Subject: Inappropriate Conduct  
To: humanresources@higginsinstitute.edu  
cc: ayates@higginsinstitute.edu, jholtzmann@higginsinstitute.edu  
From: eg3615@columbia.edu

To Whom It May Concern  
Human Resources Department  
Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science,

According to the Hiring and Firing Policies of Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science, as outlined in the employment contracts of both Abigail Yates and Jillian Holtzmann, it is illegal to terminate employees in such a way that indicates discrimination or in such a way that constitutes a verbal or physical attack.

As a witness to the firing of the above mentioned employees, I heard the Dean of Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science, Thomas Shanks, claim that the reason for their firing was that he disagreed with their field of research. He then proceeded to tell them to suck it and displayed several profane finger gestures.

This clearly constitutes a verbal attack. He has since continued to harass them by phone.

If Dean Thomas Shanks pursues his malicious attacks against Misses Yates or Holtzmann, we will sue.

Sincerely,  
Erin Gilbert  
Associate Physics Professor  
Columbia University

...

Post It: Abby, A man from downstairs brought you something that looked like water with a little rock in it, so I put it in the fish tank. Kevin 

Post It: Abby, Do you know why there is (what I hope is) a water chestnut in the aquarium? Erin 

Post It: Abby, Maybe if you yell less and tip more you'll have better luck with your soup. Patty 

...

Post It: Holtzmann, No more weapons testing inside the office! Erin 

...

Post It: Hey gals, The trash compactor is broken. Kevin 

Post It: Do you have any idea what he's talking about? We don't have a trash compactor, do we? Erin 

...

Post It: Holtzmann, stop leaving things on the floor where people will trip on them! I darn near broke my neck trippin over your protective cage things! 

...

Post It: Patty, Someone named Gep Ordi called. He said you are in. He didn't say in what. 

...

Post It: Holtz- We've got a request from downstairs that you turn your music down. Abby 

Post It: DOWN! Not UP! 

...

Post It: Kevin, while you were out a casting director called. He said he loved your headshot of you licking a stethoscope, but he will not be casting you as the lead detective. Erin 

...

Post It: Abby, Your wonton soup had the perfect ratio of wontons to soup. And it was Delicious, Holtzy 

Post It: THE NEXT PERSON WHO TOUCHES MY SOUP WILL BE FED TO THE GHOST CHIPPER! 

...

Post It: There is a ghost that you need to do something about. 

...

Post It: Kevin, Your mom called. Mike Hat misses you. Patty 

...

Post It: Holtzmann, if you keep leaving tools on my booth I am taking them away 

Post It: Have you seen my pipe wrench? 

Post It: You’ll get it back when you learn to clean up after yourself 

Post It: Grrr 

Post It: Where my heart hoop earrings at? 

Post It: I don’t know, but I suspect that they’ll reappear if a certain wrench does. 

Post It: Oh it is ON! 

...

Post It: Somebody called while you were out 

Post It: Patty, Okay, I know there's no one else, but dear god we need to do something about him. Abby 

...

Post It: If anyone is looking for me I'll be out back in the alley. If anyone calls looking for a missing particle accelerator I know nothing about it. 

...

Post It: Patty, There are a bunch of videos of you at the concert that went viral. You should google them. Erin 

Post It: If any of them are of me falling down or having a giant demon ghost dragon on my shoulders I don't wanna see it. 

Post It: Nevermind 

...

Post It: Erin, your gun is ready. Enjoy 

...

Subject: Conga Line  
To: rgorin@ramisfoundation.org  
From: holtzy@ghostbusters.com

Yo,

I've got a quick question about your thoughts on trans-dimensional transportation via proton plasma blasts, as opposed to transportational physiological shifting across magnetic lines via proton laser crossing.

a) Does the first necessarily have to cross dimensions, or can in merely cross distances on the same plane?

b) Is the second safer than the first in the highly unlikely instance that someone, say, hits something they didn't mean to with it? Like say a person?

c) Thoughts on safety containment? I know you prefer full-on lead-lined containment, but I always love a good faraday cage, maybe with an EM Dampening internal shield?

You know I love you, despite your ideas on the G.O.Z.r. project.  
~ Holtzy

 

Subject: Re: Conga Line  
To: holtzy@ghostbusters.com  
From: rgorin@ramisfoundation.org

Jillian,

Did I read wackedoutscience.com correctly today when it said that you allowed a nuclear proton reactor with minimal containment to be pierced by a proton plasma field? Are you trying to destroy the entire Northern Hemisphere?

Clearly your ideas about proton containment are as rudimentary as your analysis on the G.O.Z.r experiments. I will be returning to New York as soon as possible to make sure you don't kill us all, assuming you are still alive when I get there.

Sigh,  
Rebecca

Dr. Rebecca Gorin  
Lead Scientist  
Ramis Foundation of Chicago

...

Post It: Some lady was on the phone earlier. She said something about a ghost, so I told her we would help. 

...

Post It: My friend at the DMV rushed the plates for us, even though there's a massive backlog at the prison that makes them. 

Post It: I don't even want to know how you got the first ones. 

...

Post It: Erin, I finished reviewing your article for Popular Science. Edits in Pink. Abby 

Post It: Kevin, Order more pink pens. Abby 

...

Subject: This Has To End  
To: abby@ghostbusters.com, erin@ghostbusters.com, holtzy@ghostbusters.com  
From: happypattyt@gmail.com

To Everyone,

I just have something to say before we go out after another ghost. I will be the first to admit that I do not know the science behind these proton packs, but is there any way that we can make them less destructive to the structures the ghosts are in? I mean, we have destroyed some classic Art Deco architecture over the last few weeks, and that is just unacceptable.

Do you know how old those wall sconces in the Stonebrook Theater were? They were originals from the 1920’s! They have survived The Great New England Hurricane of 1938 and three different fires and Hurricane Sandy, but we destroyed them! That building was on the Historic Registry! And what about the rose window at Trinity Church? That was from the 1800s!

And don't even get me started on the Mercado hotel! We are so lucky that reversing the portal restored all of the damage!

Y'all need some target practice training. And Holtzmann, however you do what you do, you need to make these weapons more building-friendly.

Love,  
Patty

...

A child's drawing of Holtzmann shooting the logo ghost, saving a scared girl and her mom 

A letter with a pair of notes, 'you busted bad gost, Eve XOXX; followed by 'I know they say it was terrorists poisoning the water or whatever, but I saw what you four did. Thank you. Moira' 


End file.
